theguargodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon
Epsilon In the Ugotine Year 970, Uber Guar Man was born into the Realm Ugotine under the name Epsilon. Epsilon grew as a child, eventually entering into what is known as The Academy. This Academy was where he taught himself how to navigate the Realms in a mortal existance. When Epsilon was grown and used to his form, he set out to find people of great influence in the world. These people would be given Immortality, and the chance to reside over an aspect of the Universe as a God of Guar, also known as a Guar God. Epsilon eventually acquired the Creator's Sword, Tenkami. Uber Guar Man Uber Guar Man saw that the Realms should be governed not solely by himself, but by other Gods of lesser influence. He sent his creative energy to the Realm of Ugotine, and that piece of his power became known as the God Epsilon. Epsilon's mission was to search Ugotine for people worthy of becoming Gods, whether by right of strength, skill, or mind. When these people were found, they would be offered Immortality and Divine Abilities that reflected their Talents of Worthiness that they had been recognized for. First Stage Epsilon's First objective as a person of Ugotine was to get more used to the body he had been put in. He did so by attending The Academy and learing control. From the beginning, Epsilon was aware of his mission and his own power, but not of his own creation, or of the extent of his main source of energy, Uber Guar Man. After leaving the Academy, Epsilon became a wanderer, in search of the greatest people in all of Ugotine, and the Sword Tenkami. The Academy The Academy is a hidden school that only accepts those who have the ability to find it. The Academy is cloaked in a thick Illusion from the Core of Ugotine. Only those with a connection to The Core can find it and attend. Epsilon, being a direct creation of Uber Guar Man, was able to sense and find the school Immidiately. After joining, his goal was to gain control of his body. Made from all elements in the Universe, Epsilon's body is nearly indestructable, however very difficult to move. He decided it would be a good idea to learn to move easier and fight in his condition. This was accomplished by training himself every day over the years. Eventually, he graduated and set out to complete his First Stage by obtaining Tenkami, the Blade of the Creator. Tenkami Upon leaving the Academy, Epsilon was directed to a flat topped mountain called Blade's Guardian. While there, Epsilon passed through the Illusions and challenges that guarded the Divine Sword Tenkami, and claimed it as his own. Since, the sword hasn't left his side for a moment. Second Stage The Search After obtaining Tenkami, Epsilon's mission became to wander around Ugotine in search of those with great talents, and the resolve to put their talents to use. These people would be offered Immortality and the positon of one of the Guar Gods. Epsilon was prepared to search for as long as it took to find these chosen few, Category:Major God